Captain (Mother Base survivor)
The Captain was a former soldier of the Militaires Sans Frontières' Combat Unit,Metal Gear Survive, Konami Digital Entertainment (2018). The Captain's unit is revealed in the casualty list that Goodluck looks over in the opening cutscene for the game. who helped Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller escape from Mother Base after it was attacked by XOF. Biograpgy During XOF's assault on Mother Base, the soldier saved Big Boss and Miller from being shot down, before mysteriously losing consciousness. Eventually coming to, just in time to see Big Boss and Miller departing, the soldier had no time to mourn their lack of fortune as a wormhole unexpectedly opened up above, sucking several people and objects in. The soldier initially attempted to save their war buddy Seth from the wormhole, which resulted in the amputation of the solder's left arm and a seemingly fatal plunge into the ocean. In reality, the soldier survived due to infection by parasitic creatures from making direct contact with the wormhole, but was rendered comatose. The soldier eventually woke up six months later in a facility belonging to Wardenclyffe Section, a secretive research organization of the United States government. A member of this organization, a man known as Goodluck, gave the soldier a special assignment with the following order: "You don't get to sit this one out. You're already infected with that lifeform I was telling you about." As there wasn't much time before the wormhole opened up, the soldier was unable to get many answers regarding the situation. The soldier then traveled alone to the same parallel world with the codename "Captain" to find a cure for this infection, and to rescue those sucked into the wormhole half a year ago. Personality The Captain appeared to have a strong sense of loyalty, deciding to save comrades Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller and Seth from a wormhole, even as Mother Base was falling apart. This loyalty extended to the Captain's new allies in the wasteland, particularly Reeve, Miranda, Nicholas, Dan and Chris. The Captain also appeared shocked, saddened, and hurt after unwittingly being abandoned on Mother Base. Upon arriving in the Dite wasteland, the Captain appeared to have a great fear of the Wanderers, even in small numbers. When cornered against a wall and a small horde, the Captain seemingly gave up hope and accepted fate, until Reeve provided rescue. The Captain was proficient in CQC. In 1975, the Captain was armed with a sniper rifle. According to Seth, the Captain was, "as green as grass" by the Ground Zeroes Incident. Behind the scenes The Captain is the main protagonist of the spin-off game Metal Gear Survive. The Captain was first seen in a TGS 2016 game play demo for the game.[Official METAL GEAR SURVIVE: TGS 2016 GAME PLAY DEMO | KONAMI (ESRB) on YouTube] In the beta and final version of the game, the gender of the Captain is chosen by the player. The Captain rarely speaks in the game, only speaking two lines of dialogue in cutscenes, them being "BOOOOSS!" while being sucked into the wormhole to Dite, and "Let's go!" as the Lord of Dust approaches Base Camp. Depending on the build, the Captain can either perform CQC in the Ground Zeroes variation, or the faster and more powerful variation shown in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Similar to Venom Snake, the Captain lost a left arm, which was replaced. While Venom Snake's arm was replaced by a prosthesis, the Captain's arm was regenerated by parasites. Currently, the Captain is the only protagonist in the series to never use the codename of "Snake." In the opening of Metal Gear Survive, the Captain's name is listed among the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers from The Phantom Pain. In the bad ending, the Captain is transported to 1984 Afghanistan, waking up in full MSF attire and suffering from memory loss, then picking up a memento photograph before wandering aimlessly into the desert. However, the roar of the Lord of Dust heard shortly afterward, and the "Dead Dogs" nameplate featuring a Wanderer crystal, implies that the Captain will infect the Diamond Dogs upon being rescued. Appearances *''Metal Gear Survive'' Gallery CaptainCatMGSurvive.jpg|The Captain after just saving Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller from an XOF soldier. CaptainCatPhotoGoodluck.jpg|Goodluck looking at the memento photograph of the Captain, Seth, and two other MSF guards. CaptainSurviveReeveMeet.jpg|The Captain meets Reeve for the first time CaptainCatMGSurvivePistol.jpg|The Captain in the basement of a building, armed with a handgun. CaptainCatMGSurviveCornered.jpg|The Captain cowering in fear of several Wanderers. CaptainCatMGSurviveMask.jpg|The Captain equipped with a gas mask. CaptainJeremyFOB.jpg|The Captain saluting in front of the Forward Operating Base. SurvivorsSurvive.jpg|The survivors discover a Forward Operating Base. CaptainMaxRailgun.jpg|The Captain preparing to kill the Lord of Dust with Metal Gear Sahelanthropus' rail gun. CaptainMaxSal.jpg|The Captain charging Sahelanthropus' rail gun. CaptainMaxVirgil.jpg|The Captain laughing along with Virgil after the latter revealed its survival in the aftermath of killing the Lord of Dust. CaptainSurviveBadEndingMSF.jpg|The Captain waking up in full MSF attire in the bad ending of Metal Gear Survive. CaptainSurviveBadEndingMementoPhoto.jpg|The Captain picking up a memento photograph in the bad ending of Metal Gear Survive. SurviveCaptainBadEnding.jpg|The Captain wandering the desert aimlessly in the bad ending of Metal Gear Survive. CaptainSurviveDigger.jpg|The Captain activating the Digger inside Base Camp. CaptainSurviveBaseCamp.png|The Captain saluting in front of Base Camp. CaptainQuiet.png|The Captain modeled after Quiet. Notes and references Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Characters in Metal Gear Survive Category:Protagonists Category:Mercenary